Only Time
by speedmonkey
Summary: What if House died that day he got shot? But what if his soul couldn't move on? Would it be a blessing to Cameron to have him stick around for a little while longer or would it be a curse? Rating will change. I'm determined to put some smut into this fic


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone so please don't sue. I'm just trying to not think about college starting next week so I need a distraction.

Pairings: House/Cameron...Hameron whatever you want to call it, they rock my sox! Don't like them you don't have to read.

Author's Note: I've been struggling with writer's block for the past few months and I've decided no matter how bad this sucks i'm posting it anyway. Don't have a beta and to be honest I don't really care to have one so all spelling mistakes are my own. I also intend to make a House/Cameron fan fiction vid about this fic as soon as I find the right music for it so i'll let you know when that's up.

Author's Note 2: Have no idea why I named the fic Only Time other then for some weird reason I'm listening to the song "Only Time" by Enya.

Title: Only Time

Spoilers: No Reason and I guess all episodes up til then.

Summary: What if House died that day he got shot? But what if his soul couldn't move on? Would it be a blessing to Cameron to have him stick around for a little while longer or would it be a curse?

Chapter 1

Cameron sat down on one of the uncomfortable benches in the chapel. She never spent any time in here. Mainly because she didn't believe in god. How could someone who was supposed to be so great sit there and take someone's loved one away? She sat back and watched as her husband died from cancer, what kind of a person could be so great and looked up to if he allowed something happen like that. And now he had taken away someone else from her life. No. God was definatley not great.

_"Its ok...you're gonna be ok."_

_"You don't know that."_

Those were the last words he had said to her. She had always imagined that happening differently. He'd be lying in a bed in their house, some where out in the country where their children had space to roam around. Age evident on both of their faces. He'd grab her hand and hold it as tightly as his frail body would let him, whisper a simple _"I love you". _He'd close his eyes and his suffering would be over. She'd cry and mourn for the man she loved for what felt like her whole life and in time she'd let him go.

Cameron never imagined a psycho coming into their confrence room and shooting him to death. House was a lot of things but he didn't deserve that kind of pain.

She didn't deserve that kind of pain.

Cameron took a deep breath and she could have sworn she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw nothing. She sniffled a little and looked back up at the cross on the wall. She got up from her spot on the bench and walked over to the candle area of the chapel. She placed a small candle into a candle holder and lit it. She blew out the match and sighed, "I'm sorry." she whispered as another round of tears hit her. She crouched down to her knee's and placed a hand over her mouth.

_"He was just a man, Cameron." _She told herself. He was just a man. Her boss. _"People die everyday, you've sceen it. Get over it." _Cameron took in a deep breath which sounded more like a hiccup then anything.

There it was again.

That feeling on her shoulder.

_"Get up, Allison." _she told herself, _"Get. Up."_

Cameron felt another hand on her shoulder, this time words followed it, "Come on, Cameron." came Wilson's saddened voice. When Cameron didn't budge he tried a different approach, "Allison." he said, his voice nothing more then a whisper, "Come on. I'll take you home."

Cameron looked up at Wilson, her eyes puffy from crying, bottom lip quivering like a little kid who just got in trouble by her father, "He didn't deserve it, Wilson." she whispered.

Wilson looked at her with tear filled eyes. He needed to mourn for his friend but he wouldn't do that now. He'd wait until he was in the privacy of his own home. "I know." he whispered. "Come on, i'll take you home."

Chapter 1

Cameron flicked the light of her bedroom on as she leaned against the door frame. She looked at her perfectly made bed. Her mother always taught her when she was little to be neat and tidy and she always had. She always made her bed before she went into work.

Cameron kicked off her shoes and socks and then pulled the burette that was holding her hair back out and sat that on her dresser before crawling into bed. She hugged a pillow to her chest and allowed her eyes to slip closed.

Silently granting herself permission to fall into what she knew would be a not so peaceful and refreshing sleep.

Chapter 1

House looked around the room that he was suddenly in. Where the hell was he? The last thing he remembered he was writing things down on the dry erase boared. Fasicnated with a new puzzle he couldn't yet solve. Then he was in the chapel with Cameron. She was crying and he didn't know why but he felt the need to comfort her so he squeezed her shoulder. And now he was inside an apartment he had never scene before.

House glanced around the room and saw a familiar looking door. He was in Cameron's apartment. But how the hell did he get here?

TBC...


End file.
